Embry's Perfect Opposite
by WolfGirlWhoLovesVamps
Summary: Embry didn't want to go to a club. He was bored and eager to leave. Until he met Michelle. An old friend of Rachel's who was visiting her grandparents in La Push. First look and Embry wanted her like he'd never wanted any girl before. She was sexy...but she was confident. Something Embry lacked. Until she brought the confidence out of him. Rated M for language and sex!
1. Chapter 1

**A story about Embry and one of my characters, Michelle. I tried to write Embry as much in character as I could but it became hard lol I love Embry so don't hate me, Embry fans! I tried lol Enjoy everyone and if you like it and want more chapters review and let me know! Rated M for language and later LEMONS! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I didn't go to clubs. I didn't like them. Yet here I was, at a club, thanks to Rachel and Paul. They liked to go out, have fun. I didn't. I mean, I'm not boring I just prefer staying home and watching movies on my nights off from patrolling. I liked being on my own, in my own head and not surrounded by drunk, sweaty people and loud music.

"Embry, at least look like you're enjoying yourself!" Rachel shouted over the thumping music. I smiled at her and took gulp of my beer in an effort to please her. She eyed me, as if to say "good try Embry Call". Rachel rolled her eyes, whispered in Paul's ear and then grabbed my large, rough hand with her smaller, smoother one. Trying to drag me to the dancefloor in vien.

"Nooo!" I shook my head, hoping she would leave me alone to sit at the bar. My pleading eyes turned to Paul but he just laughed and shoved me in Rachel's direction. I had lost. Rachel wasn't giving up and Paul wouldn't help me. I reluctantly let myself be dragged to the dancefloor.

Rachel stopped in the middle of a crowd of girls I had seen arive together. _Ah, this is her game. _Rachel was trying to set me up with someone, so I would "enjoy myself", I guessed. She began swaying and bobbing her head to the music, smiling at my annoyance.

Ever since we were young Rachel had been the one who always tried to make me more confident. When I was ten and the twins were nearly fourteen, Rebecca had been teasing me about how shy I was, so Rachel stepped in and dragged me away, telling me although Rebecca was right, I should ignore her. We laughed and talked all afternoon on the beach together. Jacob thought I was weird, hanging out with his big sister rather than him. Since then Rachel loved trying to break me out of my "shell".

She grabbed my shoulders and shook me as hard as she could, making very little impact on my body. I swayed a little, bobbing my head to. I laughed at my own uncomfort. One of the girls from the group placed her hand on my arm, smiling up at me and beckoning me to dance with her. Rachel pushed me into her, luckily for the tiny girl my body stayed quite still. If it hadn't I wouldn't have most likely crushed her. She wasn't really my type. She was no bigger than 5'4, with a skinny frame, dark red hair and a lot of make up.

I danced with her anyway, the best I could. She smiled at me a lot, which gave me the hint that she was looking for more than dancing. After the song finished I leaned down and whispered that I had to get back to my friends and I would see her later on. I didn't plan on finding her later on but I also didn't want her to follow me. She nodded, smiling at me again. I headed back to the bar, finding Rachel was back at the bar, talking with some girl. Sitting down next to Paul, I ordered another beer.

"How did dancing go?" Paul asked, trying to contain his laughter. I rolled my eyes and ignored his question, turning my attention to Rachel and the other girl.

"Who's that?" I asked, curious to who Rachel was talking to.

"A friend of Rachel's from college," he told me, shrugging as though he didn't have much idea either. I nodded at him in acknowledgement, secretly focused on this girl. She was really good looking. Much better than the girl from the dancefloor.

She had wavy, shoulder length, blonde hair and was at leat 5'7. She wore dark skinny jeans and a Rolling Stones top, the bottom half was shredded so some of her stomach was visible. I noted she wore flats, which pleased me to know she was naturally tall. I liked tall girls. She was curvy too, not skinny like the girl from the dancefloor. I also liked curvy girls. I caught a few glimpses of her face. She had little make up on, that I could see, just a little eyeliner and mascara. She was perfect for me, physically. The way she talked freely with Rachel, though, made me think she was much more confident than me. That told me I wasn't her type. Why did I have to be so shy?

Paul started talking about basketball and I listened, commenting here and there. I was still sneaking glances at this girl though. I saw that she had a small nose stud, it shined in the club lights. Her ears had at least five piercings too. She was...sexy.

"Who do you think is gonna win that one?" Paul's question brought me back to focusing on him.

"I'm not sure," I replied, shrugging. I didn't hear the subject of the question so I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Well the Lakers have a few injuries at the moment so maybe Heat will win again."

Basketball. I shrugged again, downing the last of my beer and standing from my stool.

"I think I'm gonna head home," I shouted, which gained Rachel's attention.

"Oh no you don't!" She jumped from her chair and yanked my jacket from my hand, surprising her friend. "You're staying! You haven't even been introduced yet." Rachel indicated her friend, placing my jacket under her ass and sitting back down.

I rolled my eyes at Rachel, who knew full well I wouldn't leave without my favourite jacket. Turning towards her friend, I smiled nervously. I hated introducing myself. Twenty two years old and I was still the same as I was in Middle School.

"Embry," I yelled, holding out my hand for her to shake. She took it, laughing at mine and Rachel's "argument"...or my anxiousness.

"Michelle. Nice to meet you Embry." Michelle. That was a nice name. It suited her.

She let go of my hand, to my disappointment. I felt the sudden urge to touch her.

_What is up with me?_

Yes, I'm a man, I find girls attractive and want to have sex with them, but never before had I felt the need to touch a girl as much as I did now. There was something about her.

"Rachel," she shouted over to her. "What about we go some place else? Where we can actually talk!"

Rachel looked towards me, as if I was to blame, but nodded. "Come on Paul, let's get out of here!"

The four of us ended up at a smaller, quieter bar down the street. It was nearly midnight when Rachel decided she should head home. She knew Paul had patrol tomorrow and needed his sleep. Me and Michelle had talked a little, I found out she was visiting her Grandparents who were Quileute and lived on the reservation. She'd arrived in Forks earlier that evening and planned on having one drink then heading to see them. Seeing Rachel changed those plans though.

"Do you want to stay at our place tonight?" Rachel asked her, knowing she would have to get a hotel room now that her Grandparents had gone to bed.

"Nah, I'm good thanks. Got some extra cash with me and I don't wanna intrude. You guys go home, I'll stay here and watch the end of this game." There was a soccer game on the TV inside the bar but I knew she wasn't really watching it.

"Well, okay. As long as you're sure," Rachel shrugged into her jacket. "Embry will stay with you until you leave."

_Looks like I'm staying then._

"No, no! You can go home too. I'll be fine," Michelle argued but even I didn't want her being left alone.

"It's cool. I wanna watch the game too." I hated soccer. I asked the waitress for another beer and a Vodka Coke for Michelle, showing her I was definitely staying. She shook her head at me, most likely annoyed she was being babysat.

"We're heading off now," Rachel hugged Michelle goodbye and waved over to me.

"See ya later Em," Paul waved too. "Nice meeting you Michelle."

Then there was two.

"I don't need anyone to look after me," Michelle told me, pointedly. I laughed softly.

"I can tell." She smiled at my comment. She had a great smile and great teeth. "But I wanted another drink and I know what Forks can be like on a Saturday night. I just want to make sure you get to a hotel room safe and sound."

The waitress brought us our drinks and Michelle took a large gulp of hers.

"If you say so Embry."

I liked her personality. She was confident, but not big headed. She was fierce, yet not bitchy. And she just oozed sexiness.

Because of my magical abilities to turn into a giant wolf, I wasn't affected by alcohol but I felt drunk. My confidence had risen and I was actually joking with this stranger, standing my ground with her about leaving. I must have been drunk on her.

An hour and two drinks later, Michelle was ready to leave. I could tell she was drunk, she even admitted it, but she knew what she was doing.

"Where are you staying?" I asked her, handing money to the man behind the bar.

"Northen Rock. It's a couple of miles away, I'll get a cab and pick my bike up in the morning," she told me, running her fingers through her blonde hair. She picked her phone out of the pocket of her leather jacket and asked the barman for a number of a cab company.

"It's okay, I'll take you. I've only had two drinks and my truck is just down the street from here." Well I'd had about five drinks but I wasn't even tipsy, which would usually suck.

She looked at me skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. About how much I've had to drink and about taking you," I confirmed.

Michelle nodded and headed out the door, shivering when she stepped into the cold.

"Why is it so damn cold here?" Her accent told me she was from the south somewhere but I hadn't asked her where abouts.

"It's Washington. We're near Canada, you know. Where are you from anyway?" We talked as we made the short walk to my beat up old Chevy. It'd give Bella's old truck a run for it's money on the "shit" compartment. But just like Bella, I loved my truck.

Michelle told me she was from Georgia, born and raised. Her father was Quileute and her mother blonde, which is why she didn't look at all Quileute. Except for her tan skin. We talked about her Grandparents and I realised I knew them, they owned the store my mom worked at.

"So is it just you and your mom?" We were now in my truck and heading for the hotel. The atmosphere had calmed as we came down from the high of a night out. A night out I had eventually enjoyed.

_I must tell Rachel just how much I enjoyed myself._

"Yeah, she's great though. So do you work?" I didn't want to talk about the man who donated his sperm for me. Whoever he was.

"Yeah, I'm the girl who answers the phone and takes appointments at a garage," she laughed. "And yourself?"

I laughed too, "I work in a garage as well. I fix up the vehicles though. Didn't you say you had a bike earlier? A motorbike?"

"Yeah, it was my friend's bike but he gave it to me. Doesn't need it any more. It was rundown but my boss fixed it up for nothin'."

"Nice," I commented. A girl with a bike. Maybe she was more like me than I first thought. "I only have a dirt bike at the moment but I'm saving for a new one. Me and my friends use to fix 'em up all the time in Rachel's brother, Jake's, garage. Me, him and our friend Quil. I got a piece of shit dirt bike from a neighbour which we fixed up. Jake is good with fixing stuff up , I learned a lot from him."

Why was I talking so freely with her? I never talked like this with anyone, not even the guys.

"That's real cool. I learned a lot from my friend too, he was good at fixing things." She laughed, a beautiful and happy laugh. "Can't say he was good at much else though, like keeping in contact." She shook her head, she didn't look sad though. Her eyes said she didn't mind, for whatever reason.

I turned into the car park of the hotel, much too soon.

"Am I gonna see you around La Push?" Michelle's voice sounded nervous. How ironic that she was nervous and I wasn't.

_Another thing I'd have to tell Rachel._

"Yeah, I go visit my mom a lot when she's working. You'll probably see me in your Grandparents store."

She smiled, "Could I get your number? Maybe, while I'm here, you could show me around or something. I haven't been since I was little."

She wanted my number. My heartbeat quickened as I tried to hide my blush. No girl had ever asked for my number. Come to think of it, I'd never really given any girls the chance to ask. I avoided girls, in case I embarrassed myself.

"Sure."

After we'd swapped numbers she jumped out of the truck. I watched her wave and run inside the hotel as the rain started to pour. I let the nights events sink in before I restarted the truck and headed back to my little house in La Push. Thanks to my mom, who added to my savings, I'd had enough money to buy myself my own place. It was nice, although small. It had two little bedrooms, a living room big enough for one sofa and a TV and a kitchen, which, in all honesty, I didn't use that much so I didn't mind that it was tiny.

When I finally made it home it was past two o'clock. I stripped to my boxers and climbed into bed, plugging my phone into the charger. I wanted to text Michelle and ask her if she got to her room okay but I didn't have to.

_**You did a good job babysitting tonight. I'm in my room and ready to sleep, safe and sound. Thanks, I had a good time. Night Embry. Hope to see you soon. :) M xx**_

A smile stretched across my face as I read her text message. What was it about her that ignited this inside me? I felt like a teenage girl. It scared me and excited me at the same time. I nearly forgot to text her back, but I eventually snapped out of my thoughts.

_**Glad to hear you're okay. I had a good time too. :) You will see me soon. Goodnight. Sleep well. Em.**_

I suddenly thought of something.

_**Do you want me to pick you up and take you to your bike tomorrow? I got nothing to do and it saves you paying for a cab. ? **_

For a few minutes I thought she had fallen asleep, which made me weirdly sad that I wouldn't hear from her again tonight. But soon enough my phone _ting_'d and lit up.

_**Good :) and yeah, that'd be great thanks. I have to be out of here for 1 so could you come for then? If not I'll just get a cab, don't worry. xx**_

_**Yeah, I'll be there. See you tomorrow Michelle :)**_

_**See ya then :) xx**_

I fell asleep with Michelle in my thoughts, smiling to myself like an idiot. I couldn't wait to see her again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Remember to tell me what you think! Review, favourite, whatever. I love getting an email saying someone has favourited or reviewed. :) Even if you have something to say which might help me, I'd appreciate it. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Was supposed to be a one-shot but I decided to make a story out of it.**

**Thanks for reading everyone :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter! Hope everyone enjoys and thanks to those who waited around for this :) ENJOY! :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thanks for this Embry," Michelle jumped out of my truck once again. "Would I be able to follow you to La Push? Saves me having to figure out this piece of junk." She held up a navigator, grimacing as though it had done something wrong.

"You could do that... Or we could put your bike on the back. Saves you getting wet." It was starting to rain but in all honesty, I just wanted to talk to her more. I wanted to be close to her.

"How are we gonna get it on the back though?" She looked back and forth between the bed of my truck and her bike. Luckily for me, I had the strength to do it. She couldn't know that though.

"We can do it together. I'm pretty good at lifting," I laughed, hopping out of the cab. "You grab the back wheel and I'll take the rest of the weight."

Michelle looked skeptical but tried anyway. I placed one hand under the middle and my other hand grabbed the front wheel. Together we got the bike safely on the back of my truck. Michelle ran back to the cab as the rain started to pour while I placed a cover over her bike.

"You're strong," she told me as I started up the engine. "I never thought we'd actually be able to get it on there." She looked back at her bike, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well we did," I smiled, glancing at her. She looked beautiful today. Her hair scraped back into a messy ponytail, no make up on her face and she wore black, baggy sweatpants with a grey waterproof jacket. She looked just as sexy as she did last night. Maybe even more so.

As we pulled up outside her grandparents store Michelle's grandpa, Bill, opened up her door. His face lit up and he held out his arms. "Welcome home baby."

Michelle hugged him in a tight embrace. It was obvious they hadn't seen each other in a while. My mom waved through the window of the store, a questioning look on her face. Deciding to give them a minute, I carried Michelle's suitcase inside the store and placed it in front of the door behind the counter which lead upstairs. Her grandparents lived in the apartment above the little Quileute tourist shop.

"How did you come about bringing Michelle here?" I turned to my mother who was looking at me, one hand on her hip.

"Nice to see you too Mom," I joked, hugging her. "I met her last night, while I was out with Rachel and Paul. She stayed in a hotel and needed to pick up her bike so I said I would drop her to it. Then it rained so..." I shrugged, hoping she would drop it. It wasn't that big of a deal but because Michelle was a woman my mom would assume something was going on.

"Michelle! You're here!"

Her grandma, Susan, ran to Michelle as she walked through the door. One of the customers looked over at the scene, smiling at the obvious reunion.

"Hey Grandma," Michelle's obvious adoration for her grandma showed on her happy face. I felt a small twinge of jealousy at the fact Michelle was so close to her grandparents. My grandparents didn't care for me much. If they did, it never showed.

"Tiffany, this is my granddaughter, Michelle. And, this is Embry," Susan introduced Michelle, not that we needed introducing.

"I know, I met him last night. He gave me a lift over here," Michelle told her grandma. Susan looked surprised and confused. Michelle saw too. "He's a friend of a friend's from college. I ran into her last night and he was with her. My bike was parked a while away from my hotel and he offered to give me a lift," she explained.

"Ah. Well that was very kind of you Embry," Susan smiled, patting my arm.

"It was nothin'. Had nothin' to do today." I saw my mom furrow her eyebrows, as though she was trying to piece something together. I knew what she was thinking. She was thinking that we had spent the night together. If only she was right. "I'll go and get your bike. Where do you want it?"

Michelle looked up. "I'll help you. Be right back," she squeezed her grandma's hand and headed back outside. I followed her, saying my goodbyes to everyone.

We lifted her bike back out of the bed and parked it next to Bill's car. Michelle chained it to the railings in front of the car, then turned back to me.

"Are you leaving?" A small rush of happiness shot through me at the disappointment in her voice. She wanted me to stay. I had to go though, pack buisiness and all.

"Yeah, I said I'd meet my friend after I'd dropped you here." It wasn't really a lie. The pack were my friends. "I'll be around though. Maybe I can see you later? We could go to the beach? It's nice there. Despite the weather and rocks."

Michelle giggled. "I don't like sand anyway."

"Well that's good, we don't get much of it here. I'll text you later?"

"Okay," Michelle's mouth lifted into a half smile and she looked down.

It was like roles had been switched. I just asked her out, sort of, which was really unlike me. Even talking to a girl was major progress. And this confident young woman was almost blushing because of it. I waved as I backed out of my parking space, sad that I couldn't stay with her.

Sam Uley better feel real lucky I was choosing him over this girl today.

**XXX**

It was just after six PM when I texted Michelle, asking if she wanted to meet up. She didn't know her way to the beach, which was only a five minute walk away from the store, so I told her I would pick her up.

"I feel kinda stupid now. It was only along one road from there to here," Michelle laughed as we walked onto the familiar pebbles of First Beach. I smiled, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans.

"It's cool. I guess you'd only have to live here for a couple more days, though, before you knew how to get around. It's simple really," I assured her, causing her to laugh again.

"It's small, ain't it? I mean it's nice, just not what I'm used to."

"You from a city?"

"Yeah, Atlanta. It's huge and I still don't know how to get around. I can go from my place to my moms, to work, to my old school and to a couple stores. After that I just get lost."

"I can't even imagine living in the city. A lot of people in small towns dream of moving to a big city but I like it here. I like being able to walk places and hear the ocean everywhere I go."

My eyes widened at the way I was talking so freely, yet again. Thankfully, she didn't see it.

After an hour of walking, talking and throwing the biggest pebbles we could find into the sea, we headed back to my truck. Michelle checked her phone, which was again in the pocket of her leather jacket.

"It's only eight," she told me. "I don't really wanna go home yet. My grandpa is watching some sport and my grandma will be cooking. Is there anything else to do around here?"

She wanted to stay with me? I thought for a moment, trying to come up with something that would interest her. There wasn't really anything else. I didn't want her to leave though.

"What about you show me your bike?" She suggested, opening the passenger door to the truck.

"I could but you'd probably laugh. It's not as cool as yours. You could hurt it's feelings." Her laugh echoed in the cab as she pushed my arm.

"Don't be stupid, let's go!"

"Well, okay..."

**XXX**

"Nice place you got," Michelle looked around my living room, placing her jacket over the arm of my sofa.

"Not really but it'll do for now. You want somethin' to drink?" I headed towards my tiny kitchen, looking around for clean cups and something for her to drink.

"Sure, thanks."

"Um... I got... Water? Milk? Chocolate milk? Beer?"

_Why the fuck did I just offer her alcohol? Not the right time._

"I think I better stay away from alcohol tonight," she joked. "Chocolate milk would be nice."

I sat down on the sofa, handing her the drink and motioning for her to sit down too. She took a seat and a sudden feeling of nervousness overwhelmed me. It was like all of the nervousness I hadn't felt before was suddenly hitting me. I realised I'd only ever had one girl in my house and I remembered what I had done to her on this sofa. A blush formed in my cheeks as I replaced that girl with Michelle. I hoped that she was too busy focusing on my house to see me blush. That's if she could have seen it under my dark skin and in this light. I fucking hoped not.

"Do you live alone or is there a roommate?" Michelle finished her chocolate milk and placed the glass on the small table next to the sofa.

"I, uh, I live alone."

Everything started to sound like a sleezy invitation for her to fuck me and I was nervous that she would take it that way and leave.

"That's cool. I have a roommate back home and hate it when I just need time alone but she's there. Must be nice, having your own space 'n' all."

I nodded, downing the last of my drink and placing the glass on the floor to avoid having to reach over Michelle to the table. The sound of Bon Jovi broke the silence in the room. Michelle reached over me for her jacket to grab her phone. I almost, just almost, had a heartattack. Her side was pressed against me, no matter how innocently it was supposed to be, and I admit, I saw her breasts down her top. I composed myself as she finished up the conversation with her grandma.

"Okay Grandma, see you soon." She hung up. "My Grandma said my dinner is ready, I better get going." She turned her mouth to the side, her face saying "I wish I didn't have to leave". I wished she didn't either.

"I'll take you, it's only a couple of blocks down."

"It's okay, I'll walk. Just point me in the right direction." She made no move to stand though.

"I can take you, it's no problem." I looked at her, wondering if she was going to stand. She didn't. She looked like she had something on her mind. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a good time today. Wish I didn't have to go..." Her voice trailed off and she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Same here." She looked up at me, her dark blue eyes shining in the light. I wish I could tell you I had the confidence to lean over and kiss her, but I wasn't quite as confident just yet. Michelle finally rose from her seat but before I could stand too, she stood in front of me.

"What is it about you, Embry? It's like I've known you forever and I never want the time we have together to end."

I was startled at her words, at a loss for my own. I just stared up at her, my mouth open as I searched for something to say. She let out a breath and smiled nervously, looking at her feet.

"Can you believe I've never talked to a girl as much as I have you? I have trouble making conversation with anyone, in case I mess up and embarrass myself. I feel like I can talk freely with you though, I have no idea why."

It was my turn to look down at my hands. When my eyes returned to her face, Michelle leaned down, placing her hands on my neck. My heartbeat raced and my breathing increased as her lips neared mine. Her mouth hovered over mine for a second.

"I've never really kissed anyone before," she told me, before pressing her lips to mine. My brain was exploding with thoughts and emotions. Her lips were soft as the peck mine, moving them back and forth between my top and bottom lip. She was a good kisser for someone who hadn't kissed anyone before. I moulded my lips around her bottom one, sucking gently. All too soon, she slowly pulled away, moving her hands to my shoulders and standing straight.

My eyes blinked at my brain tried to process what just happened. I could see her face was flushed and I could hear her heart beating faster than before. She smelled and tasted so good. That was all I could think of. The smell of candy and the taste of chocolate. It clouded my brain.

I stood up, my body dangerously close to hers. She looked up at me, her bottom lip trapped between her perfect teeth. She looked so fucking beyond sexy.

I regained a little confidence and leaned down to peck her lips once more. She smiled, running her hand down my arm to my hand, squeezing it slightly before reaching for her jacket.

"Let me take you home," I couldn't let her leave me now.

"It's okay, just point me the right way. I'll text you when I get back. Promise."

"When can I see you again?"

Michelle's mouth lifted into a small smile. "Soon. Let me spend some time with my Grandparents, though. You can show me you're bike again."

I laughed quietly, too nervous to actually say much. "Okay. Um... Walk left and after a couple blocks the store is just across the street. Be safe," I told her as she opened the door.

"I will. Speak to you soon," with one last smile, Michelle was gone. There was a sadness inside my stomach. I wanted her to never leave. I wanted to kiss her some more, touch her and hold her. I wanted her to fall asleep in my arms. I wanted so much, it shocked me.

I decided to watch a movie, maybe it would help with calming down. It was nine thirty PM when my text tone sounded.

_**I'm home. Had another good night :) kinda miss you already. As cheesy as it is. I'll text you later on before I go to sleep. :) xx**_

She missed me. And, oh, how I missed her.

_**Same here :) and I miss you... Can't wait to see you again Michelle. Make sure you do text me :) ttys**_

After an hour of watching some movie I found on TV, I decided to go to bed, seeing as I was on morning patrols tomorrow. I didn't mind it though. Ever since that whole Renesmee thing, the pack was a lot bigger so we didn't need to work as hard individually. I patrol every few days and rarely during the day because of work. I was happy with that.

I decided to text Michelle, in case I fell asleep before she text me.

_**Heading to bed. I'll text you tomorrow :) goodnight Michelle. :)**_

_**I'm going to bed now too. So freaking tired haha goodnight :) I'll be thinking about you... xx**_

That put a stop in my tracks. I almost walked into my bedroom door, not remembering to open it until I felt the wood on my knuckles. I told myself that she wouldn't be thinking of me in the way I hoped...but I still hoped. Would it be okay to tell her I'd be thinking about her? Or would that just be weird? _Ah, fuck it._

_**I'll be thinking about you too Michelle. Sleep tight :) muah**_

_**I should hope so ;) muahhhhh xx**_

I didn't know how to react to these feelings I had. It felt wrong to lust after her because that's not all I wanted from her. Yet, I did lust after her. I wanted her. Badly. Climbing into bed, my head running with thoughts of her, _if only she was in my bed, if only I could touch her. _

She was driving me crazy. Like no girl had before and like nothing I'd ever imagined happening to me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So? Tell me what you think guys! I'm trying to make this a short story because I don't have much time to be honest... BUT there will be sex and more feelings and all that stuff. It's coming. Don't worry. Keep reading and REVIEW! Let me know what you like, what you don't like, what's good, what's bad. And thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go! Chapter Three :) Everybody enjoy and make sure you tell me what you think of it! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been three days. Three whole days since I'd seen Michelle. We texted frequently over those three days, but it just wasn't enough. My every thought was about her, except when I was on patrol. I didn't want to share my thoughts of her with the pack.

Sitting alone in my house was making things worse. I felt restless, not knowing what to do with myself. Normally, I would have loved this time alone but my regular routines felt odd since I'd met Michelle. The TV didn't entertain me. I even tried cleaning my place up, that didn't help. Finally, after much thought, I decided to pay a visit to her Grandparent's store.

I walked into the little store, nearly smack bang into one of the customers actually.

"Sorry, didn't see you there."

The young woman, I reconised as a girl from my old school, assured me she was okay, stumbling over her words. Now, I should have been flattered, seeing her flustered over me like that, but I didn't really care. I half-smiled at the girl before making my way over to the counter.

"Well, well. This is a nice surprise. Again," my mom raised her eyebrow at me, telling me that she knew exactly why I was here, and it wasn't to see her.

"Hey mom, what's up?" I leaned over the counter to peck her on the cheek, like I had done since I was little. It was kind'a embarrassing, especially when Jake and Quil were there, but I didn't mind so much now.

"Oh, you know, usual stuff. Your Aunt wants me to drive up to the Makah reservation next week, to see the new baby. Fancy coming along?"

That meant having to see my family, which I wasn't in too much of a rush to do. Plus, I'd have to skip more patrols.

"I think I'll pass. Got a few jobs on over the next couple of weeks."

Lying to her was pretty easy, now that I'd done it for so long. I did feel guilty but the pack's secret needed protecting. It was a lot easier now that I wasn't living with her.

"Alright, well at least go and get her a card or something. Please," my mom put on her stern, mother face. She wasn't really asking, she was telling. "You can look for a little gift or something while you're here. Michelle's in the shower so she'll be down soon."

I smiled at her and she smirked back at me. There were lots of little gifts in this store, I wasn't sure there was anything for a new mother or a new born baby, though. Luckily for me, though, I found a section of photoframes and baby braclets. I picked out a small wooden frame with a wolf carved onto it and a brown, waxed cotton braclet with "Baby Boy" writen on the material. It appeared to be my lucky day.

Placing them into a giftbag from the stand next to the counter, I handed the gifts to my mother along with some money.

"You can go and get me a soda from the vending machine, too." My mother nodded her head towards the drinks machine outside the door as she placed the money into the till, not giving me any change. I didn't mind, it would probably go to her anyway. Rolling my eyes and snorting at her, I fetched her a Diet Coke. She cracked it open, handing me a pen to write on the tag of the giftbag.

"Uh... What do I put?"

"Embry, really?" It was her turn to roll her eyes at me. "Just put something nice, from Embry."

I pretended to write on the tag. "Something...Nice...From...Embry."

She snatched the bag out of my hand, but handed it back when she realised I hadn't actually written that. I stuck out my tongue at her, actually writing this time.

_Congrats Aunt Lisa, hope to see you and the new baby soon. Love Embry. _

My mom nodded in acceptance at my message, taking the bag from me and putting it into her purse.

"Was that your stomach?" My moms eyes widened at the loud growl that came from my gut. I patted it, realising that I hadn't eaten in like...two hours.

"Yup. Better get something to eat. I'm starved."

Again visiting the vending machine, I bought some chips, a chocolate bar, another chocolate bar and a can of Pepsi. As I opened my bag of chips, I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. I stared at the door until Michelle stepped out behind the counter.

"Embry! Hey," she smiled at me, surprised that I was here. "You didn't tell me you were coming over."

Placing my food down on the counter, I turned to her as she stopped in front of me.

"I...uh...I was just in the area, on my way home. Thought I'd, you know, come by."

Great. I was back to nervous. I was sure she could tell too, from the way she was smiling.

"I'm free right now, if you wanna do something?" _Um, yeah!_

"Sure," I smiled, a big smile. I'd missed her. I wanted to be with her. "Let's go."

"Let me grab my jacket," she said, running back upstairs.

"She'll only be here a few more days, Embry. Be careful," my mom's voice startled me as I realised she was still there.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't go falling for her. She ain't stayin'."

I shook my head at my mom. "Don't know what you're even talkin' about. We're going out, around La Push. Not to a fancy restaurant. It's not like a date, just hanging out."

"Hmhmm." She left it at that as Michelle emerged from the stairs. "You kids have fun."

"Thanks, Tiffany. See ya later," Michelle waved goodbye to my mom, as did I, before we both stepped outside.

It looked as though it would rain, again. Michelle's leather jacket, however sexy, wasn't waterproof. Looked as though I'd have to find somewhere indoors to take her. I started walking in the direction of my house, we needed the truck even if we didn't stay there.

"So, where are we going?" Michelle's eyes stared at me, expectantly. "Beach?"

"Nah, looks like it's gonna rain. How about we go somewhere dry, like my place?"

_Well, that sounded fucking creepy!_

"Or, I mean, we don't have to. Just don't want you to get wet."

_And that sounded sexual. Keep calm. Don't think about...that._

Michelle laughed, probably thinking the same as me. Or not. No, most likely not.

"Your place sounds good. Haven't seen your bike in a couple days," she joked, poking my arm. I smiled, breathing out a small laugh.

"Okay," one side of my mouth lifted in a smile as I studied her. She looked beautiful, as always. Her hair was still a little damp, causing some parts to curl. I also noticed she had taken out some of her earrings. She wore leggings, dark ones with white splotches, a simple white vest and aged, black and white converse. I couldn't put into words, even in my own head, how long I'd waited to meet a girl like her. Her style, personality and everything physically, was what I'd been looking for.

Why the fuck did she have to live in Georgia?

**XXX**

"Ha! You lose!"

Michelle clapped her hands together as the Jenga tower fell under my fingers. I shook my head in frustration.

"I nearly had it too."

We both laughed, picking up the small wooden blocks from my kitchen table, which was so small that barely one more person would fit around it comfortably.

"Don't want another game?" I asked. Michelle had started to place the blocks back into the tall box.

"Nope. We've both won two games. That's even and even's fine with me," she said in a singy songy voice, making me laugh again.

"Alright..."

Once her blocks were back in the box, Michelle stood from the chair and made her way to the sofa. I watched her sit down as I piled the rest of the pieces into the Jenga box.

"Whatcha wanna do now? Ooh! Can we watch a movie?" She jumed back up, studying my collection of DVD's next to the TV. "What about this one?"

"Uh...sure."

Michelle set up the DVD, some random action movie, and walked back to the sofa. She stood still in front of me as I took my seat. The kiss from the other night filled my brain and I could tell she was thinking about it too. She quickly leaned down and pecked my lips, smiling as she slid down next to me. I stared down at her, my mouth still open slightly and my breathing faster than before. _Why did she have to do that? Now I won't be able to stop thinking about it._

"What?" Her voice was small and innocent as she stared back, a look of worry in her eyes. "Shouldn't I have done that?"

Michelle looked down, biting her bottom lip.

"No, no. I just...didn't expect it," my own voice was husky and low. I leaned down, slowly and cautiously, softly kissing her lips. In the background I heard the movie begin, not that I cared enough to watch it right now. Michelle's lips pressed against mine firmly, her hands snaking around my neck and into my hair.

_Fuck, this was like heavan._

I could taste mint on her tongue, could smell her sweet, fruity shampoo. Michelle pushed on my chest, sitting me upright against the sofa. A wave of unexpected rejection passed through my body, only for a moment because Michelle was suddenly straddling me. I was torn between carrying on and stopping her. One half of me knew that if we carried on my dick would inevitably get hard and press against her, which would be embarrassing. The other half...well the other half of me didn't really give a flying fuck. I just wanted to feel her, make my thoughts of her become reality. I wanted to let go of my insecurities and be confident...take her.

Her hips began to grind on mine, her hands running over my chest. I rested my hands on her hips, kissing down from her lips to her neck. She tasted so fucking amazing!

"Embry," she said, breathlessly but firmly. I stopped kissing her neck to look at her.

_I've gone too far. Idiot!_

"I...um...I've never done anything like this before." Michelle looked down, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"It's okay. I understand. We don't have to do anything-," she cut me off before I could finish.

"It's not that, I just...I wanna do...whatever, but I'm a bit nervous." Her blue eyes met mine, innocence and anxiety swimming in them.

"You...uh...wanna do what?"

Was she implying sex or just making out? I wasn't sure and there was no way I was proceeding without making sure what my limits were. I couldn't have her thinking I was just some asshole trying to get in her pants.

"I'm not sure. Can we...just go with it? I don't wanna say I won't do something...because I want to and there's a possiblilty that I will. But at the same time, I don't wanna plan it. It'd just make it...well, I think I'd be more nervous."

"Michelle, I'm not expecting anything from you. I hope you know that."

"I know, I know. You're not like that, which is kind of a bonus for me. I don't need to be pushed, and I don't like being pushed, but you won't push me."

"Of course not." And I meant it. I would let her take control of this situation, she seemed very capable of doing so and this was all new to her. "You're in charge."

Michelle smiled before connecting our lips, pecking me softly.

"Can we order pizza?"

_Well that was a fucking random question_, I thought, laughing at her.

"What? I just...sorry. Bad time," Michelle chuckled at herself, while I continued to laugh.

"Uh...yeah. We can order pizza if you'd like."

"Okay, I have a little money with me so I should be fine. I just need to make a call, tell my Grandma. Be right back." I reluctantly let her climb off of me, to which she smiled at. Michelle walked to my kitchen table and took her phone from her jacket pocket, which was hanging from one of the chairs. Winking at me, she stepped outside to make the call.

I probably shouldn't have listened, even if there was a reason for me to listen, but I couldn't help myself. I would have most likely heard anyway since I had forgotten all about the movie.

"Hey Grandma...yeah I'm fine...good...I was wondering if it would be okay if I maybe stayed out tonight?"

_Stayed out, huh? Shit, my room's a mess!_

"I need to come back in a little bit but just to grab some things...no, it's fine. I'm eating out...just at Embry's house...yes, Grandma...I know, I know...okay. See you soon...bye."

She hung up the phone as she walked through the door.

"Um...can I quickly go home? Just to pick up a few things. In case I fall asleep...if that's okay?"

I smiled, nervously, thinking about her staying over. "Sure. You, uh...you want me to come with you?"

Michelle sighed, a quiet, relieved sigh. "Nah, I'm good. I'll be back soon. You can order pizza. I like the ham and pineapple ones. I'll be back in less than thirty minutes. Promise."

She was standing in front of me, putting on her jacket. That sexy jacket that made me clench my fists to stop myself running my hands all over her upper body. I knew she was planning on leaning down to peck me again and decided it wasn't enough. I stood up, surprising her slightly. My arm snaked around her waist and I pulled her body close to mine, capturing her lips with my own. I kissed, sucked and quickly nibbled her lips before letting go.

Michelle was breathless and stunned, her eyes wide as she caught her breath.

"So...who's in control, again?" She asked, laughing at my expression as I remembered what I had promised earlier, shocked and worried I had crossed a line.

"I'm sorr-"

"I fantasise about being dominated, you know." Michelle winked, backing up and throwing her bag over her shoulder, not once glancing back at me before she left. She was driving me crazy and I was loving it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This seemed a bit shorter than the others but ah well. :) Hope you liked it and you're not bored of me yet :P**

**Everyone let me know what you think by reviewing or favouriting or even following. Inbox me if you have any suggestions or comments that you want me to think about/discuss.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lemons guys! Finally some action between these two. Long time coming. :)**

**Enjoy this chapter and if you like it you can review, favourite, follow, whatever :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Michelle had been gone for over thirty minutes. I'd cleaned my room, washed the dishes, ordered the pizza, even cleaned myself up and now I was sat on the sofa, half expecting a text from her to tell me she wasn't coming over.

I felt ridiculous, again like a love struck teenage girl, but I couldn't help it. I was nervous. Nervous about what could happen, nervous about if she'd changed her mind, nervous about everything. I picked up my phone, for the third time in five minutes, to text her, but I stopped myself.

Much to my relief, though, Michelle knocked on the door, forty minutes after she'd left. I ran to the door, composing myself before opening it. Michelle stood there, her hair damp and carrying a holdall.

"Sorry. I took a shower," Michelle explained, stepping into the house.

"I wondered why you'd broken your promise," I teased, taking her bag and walking to my room. Michelle followed me, right to the door of my small bedroom.

"I'm sorry," she smiled, knowing I wasn't actually hurt about the promise. "You'll never guess what happened. I walked into the kitchen and straight into my Grandma, who was carrying spaghetti. She accidently spilled sauce all over me. _All _over me. In my hair and everything. I don't even know how it happened, just sort'a went flying, so I wanted a shower first. And...that's the story. I was going to dry my hair but I couldn't wait to get back."

I smiled, leaning against the wall and looking at her as she leaned against the door frame. She looked beautiful, again. She was breathing hard, catching her breath after telling me her story. I chuckled, seeing her roll her eyes to herself. I wished she had taken a shower at my place though, I thought, looking at her wet, blonde curls. The images I had were overwhelming my brain, making me have to force myself to stay still.

Michelle stared, a look in her eyes that told me she knew what I was thinking. She stepped forward, coming closer to me, driving me even more crazy.

_Knock, knock!_

Saved by the bell...or the door.

"Pizza's here," I whispered, barely able to talk. Michelle nodded, turning around and running to her purse. "Oh, no no no!" I told her. "I'm paying."

"No, you can't pay for my pizza. At least let my pay for my own," she carried on digging through her purse, pulling out her wallet but not before I had reached the door, taking my money from my pocket.

"Um... That'll be thirty two dollars, please," the pizza boy told me, checking his slip of paper and handing me the three pizzas and box of fries. I gave him thirty five, told him to keep the change and shut the door, locking it and placing the pizzas on the table.

"Uh...three pizzas?" Michelle raised her eyebrow, looking towards the door as though the pizza boy had made a mistake. I laughed at her expession.

"I'm hungry," I shrugged, nearly laughing again at her shocked expression. I'd ordered two extra large pizzas for myself and one extra large for her.

"They're big pizzas. I'll only eat half of that," she said, taking a look at her pizza. "If that."

"It's a good thing I don't cook breakfast then, ain't it?"

Michelle snorted, eyes still wide as she placed the lid on the pizza box and carried it to the sofa.

"What happened to the movie?"

"Well we weren't really watching it, were we?"

Michelle laughed, nearly choking on pizza.

"Let's put the TV on. Do you watch basketball?" She asked as I grabbed the controller and sat down with my two pizzas.

"Yeah, Lakers are playing Heat tonight, I think. That's what I heard."

I remembered Paul talking about them, the night I met Michelle. I thought about that night, for the thousandth time. It was only four days ago but it felt like a lot longer. I felt like I'd known Michelle forever.

I turned the TV on, flicking through the channels until I found the game. We sat and talked while we ate. Talked about what we'd been doing over the last few days. Then the inevitable came up.

"So... When are you leaving?"

Michelle's eyes turned down, staring intently at her pizza. "Saturday," her voice was soft and sad. It mirrored how I was feeling.

"That's only two days away."

I couldn't believe it. She was going to be going back to Georgia in less than forty eight hours. My stomach twisted uncomfortably as I swallowed the lump in my throat. I didn't ever want her to leave, never mind this soon.

"I know... I wish I could stay longer but I have to be home by Wednesday and it'll take a long time to drive down there," she looked at me again, a sad smile on her lips.

"Why Wednesday?"

"Work."

Michelle shrugged, twisting her mouth to the side. She looked as though she would cry and I didn't want that.

"Well... What if you stayed until Tuesday and then get a plane ticket home. Or call and book a few more days off. I mean, you don't have to...I just...I dunno..." I could feel myself panicking as thoughts of her leaving clouded my brain.

_What if I never see her again?_

"I can't, Embry. I can't afford a plane ticket and I can't book any more time off work. I wish I could," she reached for my hand, squeezing it.

"Am I... I mean, are we ever... Will I see you again?"

Michelle sighed, heavily. I didn't like seeing her upset and I didn't like feeling like this. My heart was heavy, sinking down to my stomach. Or making its way up my throat, I couldn't tell.

"I hope so, Em. I really do hope so."

I'd abandoned my pizza at that point, throwing both boxes on the the floor. I took Michelle's pizza, throwing it to the floor as well.

"I hope so too," my lips were on hers as I moved to hover over her, swinging her legs around so that she was laying on the sofa underneath me. I could hear her heart beating rapidly as I moved my hand to grasp her hair, pressing my lips harder onto hers. One of her hands reached to grab my hair, while the other made its way down my back. She arched her body upwards, pressing it firmly against mine.

I kissed my way from her lips, down her jaw and to her neck, sucking softly on the smooth flesh and feeling the beat of her pulse on my lips. Her hands roamed over my shoulders and my neck, pulling me down. I covered her neck and jaw with small, wet kisses before pushing myself up with one arm.

Michelle's blue eyes were hooded, her lips open slightly, quick, short breaths coming from them. She placed one of her hands on my face, her thumb running over my cheek.

"Take me to bed," those four words, along with her small, breathless voice sent a shiver down my spine. My stomach tingled at the thought of Michelle in my bed.

I swiftly stood up, pulling Michelle off of the sofa with me. For a moment I just stared at her, not fully believing that this was actually happening. My lips touched her forehead and I ran my hands down her body, to the backs of her thighs, picking her up. She wrapped her legs around me and through her cotton sweatpants, I could feel the warmth of her center against my stomach. I almost pressed her against the wall and took her right there.

I knew this wasn't just about the sex though. This was Michelle's first time, full of lots of unexpressed feelings. This was about making it special. Making love.

Gently, I lowered Michelle onto my bed and stood to remove my t-shirt. Her eyes widened, taking in my form.

"You're...beautiful."

I chuckled at her comment, lowering myself down to lay on top of her. I put my lips to her ear.

"Aren't I suppose to tell you that? How gorgeous you are. How your body makes me crazy, how your eyes make me feel...and your lips...hmm." My lips vibrated on the skin under her ear, making her gasp.

Her hands travelled over me, exploring my back, chest and stomach.

"Take my clothes off, Embry," Michelle sighed, guiding one of my hands to the hem of her top. I obeyed quickly, removing all of her clothes except from her underwear. "And your shorts," she smiled. A muffled laugh came from my nose as I then kicked my shorts onto the floor. I was left in my boxer shorts, her in her underwear. The skin to skin contact was amazing and it turned me on even more. I was passed the point of feeling embarrassed as my erection poked her thigh.

"You'll have to guide me. I want this, I want you. Just take me, show me."

I sucked in a deep breath, my head spinning. "Keep saying things like that and there won't be time to show you anything."

I scuttled down her body until my knees were touching the floor. I pulled on her legs, pulling her closer, and placed them over my shoulders.

"Ready?" I asked her, hooking my fingers in her black lace panties. She nodded, her chest heaving. I pulled the panties down her smooth legs, slowly, lifting her legs one at a time to pull them off of each foot. I soon discarded them to the floor, along with all of the other clothes, and pressed my lips to her inner thigh.

Michelle gasped, her heartbeat manic as the heaving of her chest got faster. Her breasts were nearly busting out of the matching black, lace bra, making it hard for me to concentrate. The smell of her arousal brought me back to her center, though.

I kissed my way up her thigh, sucking when I reached the top, sucking all the way up to where her thigh met her mound, then I stopped. I switched sides, making my way up the other thigh, sucking and kissing the top of it. I rested my hand on the top of her pussy, feeling her soft, trimmed hair on my palm while my thumb found her already wet clit.

"Oh!" She moaned when I pressed down gently, rubbing my thumb in circles. My tongue slipped through her slick folds, flicking over her hole while my thumb continued to tease her. "Embry!"

I dipped my tongue inside her, caressing where I could reach. Her moans and gasps fueled my torture on her pussy, everytime she would grip my sheets and breath faster, I stopped. I wanted to take her to the brink, I wanted her to beg me for release. And she soon did.

"Please! Oh... Embry, p-p-please! Don't stop doing that. Please, please...p-...please!"

I sucked on her clit, nibbling softly and gliding my tongue back down to her hole, again pressing my thumb against her clit and rubbing, hard and fast.

"Oh my god... Shit! I'm... Please keep... Don't st-..." Michelle was breathless, unable to form proper sentences. Her incoherent words drove me to please her, I wanted to hear her when she came.

Her thighs suddenly squeezed around my head, her juices flowing rapidly from her. I quickly swiped my tongue all the way up, covering my tongue in her cum.

"Oh my god! Embry! Fuuuckk!" Michelle latched her fingers onto my hair, holding my head in place while she came down from her high. I looked up to see her panting, one hand had moved to her chest. She looked amazing. Her skin was flushed, her eyes were clouded and unfocused and her stomach was damp from sweat.

I crawled up her body, kissing my way from her stomach to her lips.

"Embry... Oh my god. That was..."

I smiled down at her, pecking her lips softly. She pushed at the hem of my boxer shorts, silently asking me to take them off. While I removed them, she unhooked her bra, sliding it down her arms and throwing it to the floor. Moments went by and I realised I was staring at her chest.

"You're so beauitful, Michelle."

"Em... I want you...inside of me. Please?"

She didn't have to ask me twice. I kissed her slowly, meaningfully, before guiding my dick to her almost dripping center. I rubbed the tip between her lips, wetting it so it wouldn't have to be any more painful than it would be.

"Um... This might hurt and if it does I'm sorry," I whispered, looking into her eyes for a last reassurance.

"I know. Just do it."

I nodded, bending my head to the crook of her neck and sucking the skin as I slowly entered her. Her nails dug into my shoulders as I pressed on, pushing passed the tightness of her walls and entrance. I stopped when I reached her limit, not moving until she squeezed my shoulder, telling me to go on.

I was torn between kissing her and hearing her moans, the delicious ones that I was causing. I rested my forehead on hers, staring into her eyes and letting her kiss me on her terms.

"Oh... Go faster. That spot... Please..."

I did as I was told, thrusting my hips faster into her. Holding myself up with one arm, I reached for her clit once more, rubbing it as I felt her walls quiver around me.

"Fuck! Yes..."

I knew it wouldn't be long before I came, I could feel the tightness in my stomach and balls. I thrusted faster, rubbed faster and it wasn't long before Michelle was again shaking, her arms and legs gripping my body. The tightness of her velvet walls pushed me over the edge.

"I'm gonna..."

"Don't pull out. I'm covered." Michelle pushed my hips down, causing me to slide right back into her pussy and cum inside of her. I breathed hard onto her neck, trying to hold myself up with my hands.

"You're...covered?"

"Implant. Promise," she told me, rubbing my shoulders.

After a short while I rolled off of her, laying on my back and pulling her to my body. I covered us with my blanket and held her.

"Hmm... Embry, I gotta get up. Nature calls and I need a drink so bad!"

We both chuckled as she got up, her legs shaking as she walked. She held onto the walls, tightly. When she was gone I stared at the ceiling, thinking about what just happened. How much I'd enjoyed it. More than any sex I'd ever had, most likely to do with the way I felt about her.

Michelle walked back in, her legs a little steadier and holding a large glass of water. She put the water on the floor next to the bed and climbed back in, snuggling up to me.

"That was amazing," she told me, her breath fanning on my chest.

"It really was."

"Goodnight, Embry. See you in the morning."

"Night, Michelle."

I kissed her hair and tightened my hold on her, resting my head and closing my eyes.

_I wish this could last forever..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :)**

**If anyone has any ideas feel free to inbox me, I'm always open for ideas. **

**I wanna know if anyone wants me to find a way to carry on this relationship. So those ideas would be great! I'm trying to round it off in the next chapter to inbox me ASAP with even little ideas :)**

**Keep reviewing people! And I'm getting emails for people favouriting and following, it makes me so happy :)**

**Thanks for reading everyone! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter guys. I hope you aren't disappointed and make sure to review and let me know what you think.**

**READ LAST AN PLEASE!**

**Enjoy :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I really have to leave, Embry. I'll text you when I stop at a motel. Promise."

My hands were gripping Michelle's hips and I wasn't letting go any time soon, if I could help it.

It was Saturday. We were standing outside her Grandparents store, saying our goodbye's. I didn't want her to go. I tried convincing her to stay, even if I paid for her plane ticket to Georgia on Tuesday. My attempts were in vain though. She wouldn't let me pay for a ticket and she insisted she needed to get back to work. She also couldn't leave her bike here.

"Michelle..."

"I know. I don't wanna go either. But I gotta go, Em."

She squeezed my hands, prying them from her jacket. I eventually let go, feeling my heart sink into my stomach as I released her. Michelle's eyes were glistening with tears as she turned to her bike, swinging her leg over and straddling it.

I stepped towards her, placing my hand on the back of the seat. My head rested on her shoulder, my lips finding her skin and kissing everywhere I could reach.

"I'm gonna miss you. Like I've never missed anyone," I laughed softly, a sad laugh. Michelle's fingers weaved through my hair.

"I'm gonna miss you, too. I won't forget you, though. And I'll be back. You'll see," her voice was thick.

I didn't want her to cry, I didn't want to upset her, so I stood straight and smiled down at her. My hand rested on her cheek and I stared into her blue eyes for what was possibly the last time.

"Call me, okay? And stay safe," I told her, thinking about her on the roads on her bike. Michelle managed to smile back at me, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'll be fine. I'll call as soon as I can, promise. I gotta leave now, though."

My lips found hers, my fingers wound in her hair and I kissed her, putting every feeling I had into that kiss. It ended too quickly, it always did. I could kiss her forever. I took a moment to look at her, take in her scent and feel her before I stepped away from the bike.

We looked at each other one last time before Michelle put on her helmet and drove away. As soon as she disappeared around the bend I walked back into the store. What had this girl done to me? I don't know how but she'd made me feel things I'd never felt before. As corny as it all sounds, I felt like...like I was in love.

"Embry?"

My mom was watching me. Until then, I didn't realise I was standing in the doorway, staring at the floor.

"Yeah?"

"Look, baby, it'll be okay. You can keep in contact."

It didn't help but I appreciated my mom's kind words. She didn't say "I told you so" or "You should'a just stayed out of her way", like I expected her to. Nodding my head, I thanked her and walked out. I needed some space.

**Two Months Later**

"You wanna come over and watch the game tonight?" Quil asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

It was a nice day, one of the only ones we'd had all year. Me and Quil were sitting on the beach, Quil was babysitting Claire, if you could call hanging out with an eight year old babysitting.

"Yeah, sounds good. I thought you were spending time with Claire tonight, though?" It wasn't like Quil to blow Claire off for anyone, not even me.

"Well, I am. But her mom wants to take her home tonight, so she's leaving around six. Get to mine at, say, six-thirty? Then we've got thirty minutes before it starts," Quil shrugged casually, although I could tell there was something on his mind. I let it go, knowing he would probably tell me later on.

"I'll be there for six-thirty-five," I joked, easing the tension I could feel. He wanted to talk to me about something. I didn't like it when people wanted to talk to me about something. I think I knew why though. I'd been down since Michelle left. Even I knew that. Quil hadn't mentioned it, even though I'd told him all about her.

"Make it six-thirty-three or I'm not letting you in," he shoved me, his strength causing me to bump into the tree next to me. We laughed like that until Claire started to get cold, then we departed.

"Bye, Embry," Claire waved, smiling at me with half of her teeth missing. She sure was growing up.

"See ya, gappy," I called back, making her scowl. She wasn't a big fan of my new nickname for her. Laughing loudly, I hopped into my truck and headed back home.

The drive seemed shorter than usual, probably since my head was somewhere in the clouds today. I hadn't heard from Michelle in nearly two weeks and it was starting to get to me. I'd texted a few times, with no reply. I wondered if she'd found someone else or maybe she was bored of me now that she was back in Georgia.

Heading straight for the sofa, I threw myself down and switched on the TV. I found nothing interesting to watch so I left Maury on, hoping it would make me laugh. It did, a little anyway.

_Ting._

My phone sounded, alerting me I had a text message. I always hoped it would be Michelle but I didn't get my hopes up. It was Jake.

_**Coming into town next week. Nessie's coming with me. Make sure you all throw a party for me ;) haha - Jake**_

I laughed at his text, realising how much I'd actually missed Jake since he'd moved away with the Cullen's. I missed the days when me, Jake and Quil sat in Jake's garage and there was no responsibilities or anything to keep us apart. We could just hang out, laugh, joke and we didn't have imprints or patrol to distract us.

_**Oh yeah. Massive party. Sure. Haha. Well I'm lookin forward to your visit. See ya next week. - E**_

_**See you then. Quil's not answering his phone so if you see him, tell him. Talk to you later man. - Jake**_

_**Will do. TTYL. - E**_

I clicked off of my inbox and onto my pictures. Michelle had grabbed my phone and snapped some pictures of us, the morning after...that night. One of them was a picture of just her. She was holding the camera up so it was pointing down at her. She wore one of my shirts and I could see some of her bare legs. Her tongue was out, her eyes full of laughter. There were more. Me and her, just me, her kissing me, her pretending to be sexy. She was good at pretending to be sexy. Didn't even need to try.

_Ting._

Another text message. I guessed it was from Quil, telling me Jake had text him. It wasn't.

_**I got some good news and some bad news. - Michelle xx**_

It was Michelle! My heart stopped for a second and it took me a moment to process her words. After the shock of her texting me, I worried.

_**Bad news? - E**_

_**Yeah. I got fired. I have also been kicked out of my place :/ - M xx**_

My heart sank for her. I hated thinking of her in a position like that. I wished I could be there to hold her and tell her she could stay at my place. But I lived in Washington, not Georgia. I told myself not to question her whereabouts over the last two weeks. Not now.

_**Michelle, I'm so sorry! You said you had good news though? - E**_

_**Don't be sorry. I don't mind... - M xx**_

_**? - E**_

_**Good news: I'm gonna be in La Push soon :) - M xx**_

My mind was exploding, my heart had already done so. I couldn't contain my happiness and I laughed, joyfully as my face broke out in the biggest smile since she'd been here.

_**WHAT?! For real? :D - E**_

_**Yes! My stuff is packed, my rent paid off. I'm heading your way and this time, I'm gonna stay :) - M xx**_

I couldn't believe it. If I didn't know Michelle better, I'd of thought this was some practical joke. But I knew she wouldn't do that to me. I was ecstatic, my head was filling with thoughts of her being here, thoughts of her staying.

_**When? How soon? - E**_

I paced around my house, bouncing on my toes until she replied.

_**Soon. ;) - M xx**_

She was killing me! I needed to know. I felt as though I would burst, I actually almost ran to the woods in case I phased, but I knew I wouldn't. I knew it was just my excitement and anxiousness to see her.

Michelle was coming to La Push. She was staying. She wouldn't leave me after a week. I had never believed in happy endings before, but this was mine. There was no way she was ever slipping through my fingers again. I wouldn't hold back on my feelings this time. No way.

_No fucking way!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I thought I would leave the rest to your imagination... ;)**

**If you want more from this story review or inbox me telling me so. I want to use Michelle again in another Embry story but that will be a much longer one and a whole different scenario.**

**If you like Michelle, please let me know. The next time I use her, you'll get to know her better :)**

**Feel free to highlight any grammar mistakes throughout the story. I'm not a pro but I really want to learn how to get better at writing.**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**

**Emilee - Since I can't inbox you I will post this. No Embry never imprinted on Michelle but in my mind he won't imprint on anyone else. I will use Michelle again. Promise. Look out for me :)**

**Everyone else, if you have accounts and any questions, please feel free to inbox me. **

**Follow me if you like my stories and/or Michelle. :)**


End file.
